Time Travel Er, Not What we Thought
by Presby-Panda
Summary: Join Roxy, Rose, Lily, James, Hugo, and Albus as they travel to Number 12, Grimwald Place in the year 1995. During their journey, they don't just put the future in danger, but themselves, too.
1. Prolouge

**Another next gen time travel story that includes: Roxy, Fred, Albus, James, Rose, Lily and Hugo. But this story has a twist, not only are the next gen putting the future in danger, but they put themselves in danger. This is how it happened.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT the amazing J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do NOT own the Harry Potter series OR universe. You Probably know that, but I've been very buisey lately and I not have the time, NOR money to get sued.**

**Prolouge:**

Most of the Weasley-Potter clan was gathered up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room after an action packed Christmas break. James suddenly annonced that he had found something at the Ministry while going to Bring-your-kid-to-work-day. He had his hands clenched into fists, suddenly, Rose saw the light reflect on something in James's hands. She ran out of the pile of Weasley's and knocked the object out of James's hand. Rose had already known that he had a time turner. "Oh great, Rose. That wasn't even mine-"

"Like you even care that it's not yours, James!" Lily said.

"James, that time-turner is really dangerous! You could of hurt someone!" Rose cried.

"Uh, it only goes back a few hours, so we wouldn't _hurt_ anyone, Ickle Rosiekins!"

Rose growled, James picked the time turner off the ground and Rose once again knocked it out of his hands.

"Merlin, Rose, what's your problem?" James shouted.

"YOU!" Rose replied.

Suddenly the room spun and the whole group ended up in a dark closet, or something, they couldn't tell what it was.

"Ouch Rose, your on my foot!"

"James, would you so kindly MOVE YOUR BUTT?"

"I'll never have children!"

"OUCH!"

The kids slowly got un-tangled, dusted themselves up and stood up."

"Did you sell your brains to the giant squid or something, James?" Lily Shouted.

"No, But here is who I really sold them to, Drumroll please!"

"No." Lily said firmly.

"Bright little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"I know where you live, and you know what I'm capable of." Lily Scowled

James did know what she was capable of, size was definitely not what your strength should be messaured on, you know, Lily, Scrawny Lily.

"Ahem." A calm voice said.

"Death Eaters, I'm sure of it." said another voice.

"Who are you?" Growled another voice.

"What year is it?" Roxy asked, calmly.

"1995." The same scratchy voice growled.

"Merlin's pants, we've time traveled!" Albus muttered.

**Well, that's It for now! I'm gonna update this every once and awhile. Thanks for reading! **

**R&R**

**~JJenee**


	2. Introductions Part 1

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry These chapters are so short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS UNIVERSE. Gosh, I hate having to do that all the time. :P**

"Who are you?" Moody growled.  
"Are you part of the magical society?"  
The gang nodded after they stepped out of the closet and into the light. And although none of them had ever met or seen Mad-eye, they guessed who he was by his odd, electric blue, oversized eye.  
"Who are you?" He repeated, this time more angrily. "We need your name, age, house and parentage."  
He grunted.  
"I'll start." Rose muttered to the others."My name is Rose Nymphodora Weasley I'm 15, I am a Gryffindor in my 5th year at Hogwarts. My parents are, erm, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley."  
There was a collective gasp from across the room.  
"I knew it! Now Hermione is really part of the family!" Mrs. Wealsey squaeled happily.  
" Yes, we all knew that, so how do we know if they are acutally from the future?" Mad-Eye growled.  
"Ask us anything about our parents and we can answer!" Hugo said brightly.  
"Ok, then what we're all the codenames for the Marauders?"  
Sirius asked darkly. This was the first time any of them noticed him. "Ok, just wanna point out, sirius, Sirius is my middle name, and I have really lived up to it." Said James as everyone chuckled.  
Sirius stood up this time.  
"Acutally, instead of asking you a question, tell us somehing only Harry Potter's family would know. Because, if you can't be trusted, some of our questions could give away key information to Voldemort." Sirius said wisely. Every one looked shocked that they didn't figure that out."I know, like, Siriusly, how could you not think of that!" James said.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Well, the Whomping Willow is on Hogwarts grounds for Remus so he could hide out there, in the shreiking shack which is attached to the Whomping Willow, so he didn't attack anyone during his, um, time of month." Albus replied.  
"His period? Well, I know girls can be very hormonial during their period, I mean, I live with Lily, but I thougt only girls got that." James said innocently. Then agian, another collective laugh. Lily pinned him to the wall " See what I mean? She must be on it now!" James cried. " If I was 'on it' I wouldn't be able to attack you like this!" Lily shouted.  
"It feels like bloody Niagrea Falls everytime you stand up!" Roxanne added. "ENOUGH OF THAT!" Albus screamed. The room quited down right away, And at this Oppertuniety Mr. Weasley stood up and spoke for the first time since the futre generation had been there.  
"Ok, we believe you,-" "YEA, GRANDAD BELIEVES US!" Hugo shouted. Mr. Weasley wasn't used to being called grandad, but smiled warmly at his future grandson anyways. Then he continued his speech; "from now on you will speak the truth and ONLY the truth." He said.  
Everyone agreed. "Ok, some more introductions are in need. How about you next?" He pointed to Albus, who was standing next to Rose.  
"Wait, I just realized, I HAVE GRANDCHILDREN! I AM A GRANDMA!" Mrs. Weasley screamed joyfully. "COME AND GIVE YOUR GRANNY A HUG!" All of her future gradnchildren ran up to her to hug her. They looked into her kind, motherly face to see teas of joy freely rolling down her face.  
Obiusly, the 'sleeping' children upstairs, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, had heard Mrs. Weasley's happy screaming.  
"Mum, whats going on?" A VERY familer voice said.  
"Ron?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Well, we apprently have some, er, visitors."  
They could all hear many feet make their way from the second floor into the livingroom, or where ever they were.  
"Who's there?" Fred and Geore said together.  
"They're saying that they are from the future." said Mr. Weasley.  
"And, if you wouldn't mind, grandmum, we introductions from you guys too." Lily said.  
They all nodded, but the kids (meaning, Harry, Ron ect...) we're still extremly confused.

**I'll update more later! I'm too lazy to keep going. Thanks to my reviewers on my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated!**  
**Thanks for wasting your time on my story! lol**

**Stay sane! Cuz your just as sane as I am.**  
**-JJenee**


	3. UPDATE!

Attention loyal readers: My story Time Travel is, er, Not what we thought, is NOT ABONDONED! I've just not been able to write too often because I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. BUT I WILL CONTIUE LOYAL READERS! STAY SANE!

Sorry, I'll update soon.

-JJenee


	4. Introductions part 2

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Harry Potter or his unverse, all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Finally, Inteoductions part 2

Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were still very confused. "Mum, why did she call you grandmum, and why  
does she look so much like Ginny?" Ron blurted out, as he pointed at Lily. Ginny blushed. "Well, these are visitors from the, er, future." Mr. Weasley answered. "How do you know they aren't Death Eaters, Mum?" Fred added. "They proved they weren't," Mrs. Weasley answered, "They say they are your future kids." Mrs. Weasley replied, blushing a little. "And why should we believe that?" George asked defencivly.  
"For all we know they could be Death Eaters." Fred said  
"Well, you can judge weather they are Death Eaters or not yourselves as we have more introductions," Mr. Welasley cleaned his glasses with his shirt, "How about you next?" He pointed at Ablus, who was standing next to Rose. Albus worked his way towards his parents and uncles who were all either sitting on the stairs or standning near them. Al cleared his throat and introduced himself.  
"I'm Al Potter, I am 15 years old and I am a 5th year Slytherin, son of Ginny Weasley and Harry Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry. She hugged him tightly. Harry was spechless and wanted to believe this was all a hoax, and that he really married Cho. Ginny blushed furiously. Fred and Geoge patted Harry on the back happily,but Ron avoided contact with Harry. All of that was interupted by James coughing his fake cough and squzzed in, "Full name, Al." Albus shook his head. "Please, Al, please." Soon the whole room was begging and Al's face turned as red as weasley hair. He finally decided to tell them his name. He took and deep breathe and breathed out the words: "Albus Severous Potter." just quickly enough for everyone to hear. There were gasps from across the room and After a long sclince, Sirius finally said what they were all thinking, "Were you drunk the night you named this kid? Why you name him after Snape?" "I don't know, Sirius, I mean, if he really is my kid, then I must have been drunk the night I named him." Harry replied. Albus looked at his father weirdly, and then remembered that his Dad was only 15 and he didn't know Snape was good yet. So he made it clear, but the full story was for another time."Actually, you said Snape was the bravest man you've ever known." Al muttered. Yet another gasp. "Moving on," James said to stop the akward scilnce. "I'm James Sirius Potter, I just turned 17 I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts, I'm in Gryffindore and I play Beater in Qudditch. My parents are Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss. Ginevera Molly Weasley." James announced like a drill sargent. "Finally, you have a good name for your kid, Harry." said Sirius jokingly. Lily decided that this was a hood time to introduce herself "I'm Lily Luna Potter, I'm 12, about to turn 13, in my 3rd at hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindore and I play Chaser and alterntive Seeker in Qudditch, My parents are the wonderful Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. And we all relate to you, dad. None of us can go around with being called, 'The Potter Girl, or, Wealsey kid, or Harry Potter's family." Lily said, "Well, I'm actaully a Weasley at heart so, I'm usally called 'Ginger' or 'Weasley' but Potter Girl is one of the most common. And now a nice little fun fact: James and I fight, but I actually like Ablus, so we rarely fight. But When I'm mad at James, he really gets it, I've got Evans, Weasley and Potter blood in me." Lily smiled evily "She also talks alot." James said quietly. "Ok, next Weasley brat." said Fred as he pointed his wand at Hugo. "Ok, no need to be violent," I'm Hugo Viktor Weasley." Ron scowled at the name 'Viktor'. "I'm 13 and a 3rd year in Grffndor, I play Beater for the Qudditch team, I'm Rose's little sister. Our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Yes, I know, no blusing or anything." Hugo added. Ron and Hermione's faces resembled Ginny's and Lily's and Roes's and Roxanne's hair. "NO MORE AKWARDNESS FOR NOW!" Roxanee screeched. "I'm Roxanne  
Jean Weasley. I have a big brother Fred, but you see he wasn't i. the common room when this happened and, for some weird reason, Al was in the common room, anyways, I am a 4th year Gryffndor I'm the daughter of Angelina Johnson and George Weasley. Oh, and I'm Chaser for the Qudditch team." Roxanne said all of this very fast. "Wow, you are a girlfriend stealig git, George!" Said Fred jokingly. "Our other cousins couldn't make it, seeing as this was very unexpected." Said Rose as she shot a glare to James. Weasleys were fameous for death glares. "Well, I believe them. We're just going to jave to keep them away from Voldemort. We'll have them go to Howarts."  
Lupin said wisley.  
"Should we say we are students from an American wizarding school who speak with Brittish accents?" James asked.  
"We'll expect fake full names and a whole back up story by the end of holiday break." Tonks said.  
"Yep, that'll happen. We're good at making these things up even on the spot." Roxanne said evily. "You," Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at everyone on the staircase. "Pretend you don't know them. But at least connect with them. The females will sleep in Ginny and Hermione's room and the Male's will sleep in either Fred and George's room ir Harry and Ron's. We'll set up cots."

So, how did you like it? Don't worry, once their at Hogwarts danger be lurking around every corner MUHAHAHAHAHA! Be warned.

Stay sane!  
-JJenee


	5. New Threats -&- New Friends

**Chapter 5: New threats**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. do. **

**Wow, its getting really boring, writing that. **

So basicly Mr. Malfoy over heard the Order about it after all the kids left. So he is transfering that information to Voldemort. All the staff has been informend about this incident, and so Snape is going to guve them the terrible treatment.  
So, Meanwhile at the Dark Side:  
"Lucious, you are informing me that Potter's childern have traveled from the future?" Lord Voldemort asked Mr. Malfoy with a silky voice.  
"Yes, My Lord, the members of the Order were talking about it at Kings Cross Station. And the boy knows." Malfoy answered.  
"I see. Well, we're going to have to wait for the boy to get attached to these kids and then kill them." Said Voldemort.

Meanwhile on the light side...er, good side, I meant. (A.N. I'm on a sugar high and I get very confused during one of those, Its been going on for two days, Help me!)

All the kids had a good time on the train ride, seeing as they got to bond over the rest of holiday break. Ron and Hermione weren't there, becuase of their prefect duties. Roxanne, Albus, Rose, James, Hugo, Lily, Harry and Ginny all sat in a tiny compartment. All of the future gen and Ginny were used to it becuase of they're huge familes. When they finally arroved at Hogwarts they all sat in the same carridge, exept Harry, he went to find a seprate carridge with Ron and Hermione. During the ride to Hogsmeade, The future gen met Luna, they all knew her from the future, but it was nice to meet a younger version of her. "You know, My father is the publisher of The Quibbler." Luna said dreamily.  
"Yes, you've mentioned that sevral times." James muttered sarcasticly.

...  
-WE ARE AT HOGWARTS NOW-  
Professor Dumbledore announced the arrival of the future gen, but said they were exchange students from America. Potter was changed to Konner; Weasley was changed to Wresk and for safe measure, Albus was changed to Alvin. All of Hogwarts was taken by suprise, but most of them welcomed them warmly. Lily went to meet some kids that were her age and Hugo did too.  
"Hello, I'm Lily Konner. I'm an exchange student from America." Said Lily to another Gryffndore third year. "I'm  
Kathy Greene. what school did you go to?" Kathy Greene asked Lily. "Catrem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily made up, she was good at making things up on the spot. "Excuse me for a second, please." Lily walked over to James and told him if anyone asked, they went to Catrem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then she walked over to the Slytherin table to tell Albus. James passed. it on to Roxie, Rosie, and Hugo. Lily made her way back to Kathy.  
"Hello, Lily." She said.  
"Hey Kathy."  
"Can I ask you something about Catrem's?"  
"Of course."  
"Did they have Sortings there?"  
"Mmh- hmm. I got put in Gryffndore." Lily said as she chewed her steak.  
Hugo was meeting friends too.  
"I'm Hugo Weas- I meant Wresk." He laughed uncomfortably.  
"I'm Jon Hist," Jon Hist replied. "So your an exchange student too, aren't you?"  
"Yep."  
"Cool."  
Jon and Hugo talked about Qudditch and how annoying older sisters are, Jon had an older sister, Crystal Hist. And because of all they had in common they became instant friends.

That night the whole future gen bonded with their classmates and none of them every thought of the simple question, "When will we go home?"

**Hope you liked it! I know it was short and kind of boring. The next chapter is semi-long, for me. And Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. I spent about a week writing and re-writing and editing Chapter six. I'll try to post that soon.**

**Stay Sane!**

**-GingerGryffinRawr**


	6. First Day -&- Professor Umbridge

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the support, it really helps. I'm sorry of short chapters. :(**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. DO!**

"Let's compare classes." Roxie suggested the next day at breakfast. Hugo shallowed a huge proportion of toast and annouced his classes for the day.  
"DADA, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfuguration. Decent, I guess, but I'm not looking forward to that Umbridge fool. But at least I can talk to Lily the whole time."  
Hermione threw Hugo a dirty look and lectured him about the importance of paying attention in class; She had gotten used to being the loving, caring, and passionate-but bossy- mother.  
"Yes Mum." Hugo groaned dully after every sentence.  
Meanwhile the others talked about their days.  
"Divination, Double Potions and DADA. This is the worst first day ever." James groaned.  
"Herboligy (A.N. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I know thy drive me crazy. But please don't bother me about it, I usally only write at night.) DADA, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. I guess I can bear it." Albus sighed.  
"Potions, Charms, Divination and History of Magic." Ginny announced. Everyone groaned.

The whole lot of them talked over breakfast with their fellow Gryffindore's (Albus soon left for the Slyterin table) until Hermione suggested that they head to class, for they don't want to be late on the first day.

Soon Everyone went to class, James headed to Transfiguration while Ron, Rose, Harry and Al left for Divination, Lily, Roxy and Hugo DADA and Hermione went to Muggle Studies. And one by one all of them got detention with Umbridge for standing up to her. Ron and Hermione hated her but kept most of their temper to themselves, because if their wish of not wanting to be rid of their Prefect duties.

"My detentions are later this week during lunch. I'll have to eat in basically two minutes, and then get my hand sliced opened every afternoon." Lily said that night in te Common Room.  
"Sliced opened-?" Ron began.  
Rose interuppted him and explained to everyone what it was.  
Hermione had a look of disgust on her face after she finished. Ron had the, 'I-don't- know- what- to- think- or- say' look on his face. Harry's expression was un-readable, but he wasn't scared. Roxie noticed this and broke the scilence. "Mind you, we've grown up as Weasleys, we can handle this!" Roxy shouted. "I mean, every other moment a lamp is being thrown at your head, or your getting hit in the face with a Beater Bat or a Quaffle! Let's take a moment to count how many scars we all have from growing up as a Weasley!" She said inspringly.  
It took a good five minutes for them to finally announce how many scars they had, and this wasn't just the future gen, but Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, too.  
They all chuckled after the mixed number of scars were being yelled out.

"Anyways, where was Hagrid today?" Fred asked. "He's on a special mission." replied Hugo wisley.  
"Hugo! Don't say too much!" Rose screeched. Everyone but the future gen looked at her supicously. "He's fine, I just can't really tell you. But he'll be back soon." Rose barked at everyone.

Later they all talked about Qudditch and typical stuff discussed at Sunday Dinners at the Burrow. (That also included Teddy.)  
Soon after, Rose and Hermione both yawned widely. "I'm going to bed." They both announced. Ginny grinned as they both walked up to their dorms together.

"You know, it's really odd seeing you as a fifteen year old." Rose said as they climed into their four-poster beds. "I'd imagine." Hermione grinned.  
"Good night, Mum." Rose said quietly. "Good night, Rosie." Hermione replied sleepily. They were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Rose and Hermione were so alike (even at fifteen.) and it was no surprise that they both fell asleep about ten minutes later; Hermione could always go to sleep very easily. However none of the Potter childern could do this, almost all of them had a 'sleeping disorder' as Al liked to call it. Lily and James had the most: Lily always asked for very detailed stories about her Dad's childhood (and she got them, all of them did.) and even though she wasn't particually scared of them, she was prone to almost-too-realistic nightmares.

James just played too many Muggle Horror games.

Although, all the Potter childern snored, Hermione and Rose didn't. Hugo and Ron did. "Like father like son." Hermione always said annoyed at Hugo and Ron's snoring.

That morning Roxie had to head down to detention with Umbridge. She wasn't scared, just uncomfortable, I mean, who wouldn't be?  
She scarved down her breakfast and walked towards Umbridge's office. She was taking her time because Roxie wasn't the kind a person who was afraid to make someone mad. To her dissapointment, she wasn't late, just in time to be exact- and that didn't help her so called 'rebel phase' she'd been going through- and walked in the room as Umbridge gave her silly little cough and told her to sit down. Roxie stayed scilent as she sat down and Umbridge gave her the parchment and the quill, she stared at it for what seemed like an eternity until she asked what she would be writing. "I must not tell lies, Miss Wresk." and Roxie began writing.

It hurt, just like Uncle Harry had decribed, but, Roxie didn't make one noise. She beared through every painful moment until Umbridge excused her and remined of her later detentions.  
As she walked to Transfiguration, she wrapped her robes over her bleeding hand. Lily saw this and her face was full of concern. "That terrible woman! I can't stand her!"  
"Ditto." Hugo replied. And after Care of Magical Crestures its my turn, yay!" Lily scowled sarcasticly.  
Lily didn't bother eating lunch and just headed straight down to Umbridge's office.  
"Hello, Professor." Lily said as she walked in. Umbridge pointed at the desk in the corner with her stubby little fingers. "I suppose Miss Wresk told you what you ought to do?"  
"Yes, Professor." Lily replied sheepishly.  
"Ok, I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.' on you're parchment."  
"Alright." Lily said  
Umbridge handed her the quill and  
Lily began writing.  
'I must not tell lies, I must not tell lies." She thought over and over.  
The words started to etched in her hand, and the pain ensured. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Umbridge asked her to stop writing. Once she did, she grabbed Lily's scrawny hand with her chubby hand.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, not too deep. Now we'll definitly have to have another detetion, see me tomarrow at the same time.  
Finally Hugo and Albus walked into Umbridges office. She decided doing two of them together was a good idea.(A.N. Call me immature, but I think it sounds really wrong, xD)  
"Mr. Wresk, I would like yoi to write,'I will raise my hand before speaking.' And Mr. Konner, I would like you to write, 'I must not tell lies.'" They did as they were told. They just let the pain pass through them. And eventually, they got to leave. Both of their hands were bleeding bad, and Hermione helped them with some remidies. Soon, the pain soothed away and they stopped bleeding, for now.

**Hope you liked this. See you again when I write my next story/chapter**

**Stay Sane!**

**~GingerGryffinRawr**


	7. Update! Plesae read!

**Update!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

This update will be important to the story later, I have it all planned out and it'll take awhile to get through it though. Your in for a wild ride.

Ok, Timeturners usually only go back a few hours at most, but if you paid attention, Rose smashed to timeturner, but that also froze time back in the present (I made that up, it's probably not true according to Jo.) I'm thinking that they can't find a way back until two years later, so they participate in the Battle of Hogwarts, but they'll eventually find their way back.

Thank you to all my loyal readers that have been with my since chapter one, you have motivated me so much, all authors following me, I'm going to check out your stuff and follow you.

Thanks for the support!

I can't stress this enough, please review!

Stay Sane

~GingerGryffnRawr


	8. Rewriting!

**I'm rewriting the story, Time Travel is Er, not What we Thought, due to crappy writing quality.**

****But before I do that, I'm going to upload a few stories before I do. But I will give you the prolouge in the next few days.

**And at this, I say goodbye.**

**Stay Sane!**

**~GingerGryffinRawr**


End file.
